


Visits

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Discussions of sexuality, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Lydia is mean again, M/M, police procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: John gets a visitor and makes one of his own.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 372





	Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how police procedure works, especially for Sheriff Departments cause we don't have them here. 
> 
> Warnings: the conversation includes the words 'sexual assault' and 'statutory rape'.  
Discussion of someone else's sexuality (but not negatively)

John is off duty. Technically. He's meant to be on his break but he's sitting at his desk doing paperwork. 

But for the record he's off duty. 

There's a brisk knock on his door and it opens without his permission. He stars as Lydia Martin saunters in and sits down in the visitor's chair like she owns the place. John is curious but he waits her out. She's clearly not here for a social visit so he's not going to start the conversation. 

Because he's off duty. 

"I'd like to make a report." Lydia's voice is firm. 

"Alright." 

"Of statutory rape." 

John pauses from where he's reaching for a pen. He lowers his arm slowly. "Would you like a female officer present, Lydia?" John asks, keeping his tone soft. 

"It's not for me. It's for a- a friend of mine." She flicks her hair over her shoulder.

"Ah." John hesitates. "I'm afraid you can't file a report about sexual assault for someone else. They need to make the complaint themselves." 

"But you would open an investigation to check the situation out if you had enough cause, yes?"

John's impressed, she's knows her law. "That is correct. Do you have information for me?"

She squares her shoulders and sits up straighter in the chair. Lydia opens her mouth to speak and pauses before saying "I do. I am aware of a sexual relationship between a minor and an adult." 

"Have you seen any sexual intercourse or interactions?" 

Lydia frowns slightly. "No." 

"Is the minor in question uncomfortable around the adult? Behaving any differently?" 

"No." Lydia has narrowed her eyes. "It's about Stiles." Her chin tilts up, almost triumphantly. John knows she's played her trump card. 

"And Peter Hale, I assume?" John asks watching closely as her eyes widen. "I am aware of their relationship and my son has assured me they're not sexually active. There is nothing in law preventing their relationship so long as it remains emotional and not physical. For another eight-ish weeks, anyway." 

"You're happy about this?" Lydia is furious, John can see it in her body language.

"I'm not going to answer that." She's a teenager not his equal, not his friend, Lydia Martin has no right to his answer. John raises his eyebrows, "if that's all?" 

She stands, lips thinned into a tight line and she storms out his office heels clicking on the floor. John looks at the chair she'd been sat in, wondering. He thought she was a friend of Stiles', why was she coming to him? Why would she want to make a report for something as serious as statutory rape? 

John shakes his head and checks the clock. He's officially finished his break and won't have to make a note of her visit because he was off duty. 

**  
When John gets off work he has time to make a quick visit. He's surprised when Scott answers the door. 

"Hey Sheriff," Scott grins at him. "You here to see mum?" 

"Yeah," John steps passed Scott when he moves aside. "She in the kitchen?" 

"Yep, making dinner. I'd ask if you want to stay but I know you've got plans already." Scott's got his earnest face on. 

John sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "Oh god, that. Yes. How did you know?"

"Peter mentioned it at the Pack Meeting. I'm not supposed to tell you," Scott lowers his voice as though Peter would be able to hear him. "But we took care of the omega in the Preserve." 

Raising his eyebrows John asks "you're not supposed to tell me?" 

"Nah. I think Peter wants to show he's serious and prove something to you." 

"And what do you think, about Stiles and Peter?" Scott might be a bit of an optimist but he's Stiles' best friend, his opinion matters. 

Scott rubs the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot before speaking. "At first I wasn't pleased. Stiles made a few good points and I don't trust Peter one hundred percent but I trust Stiles. I trust that he's going to make the right decisions for him and if Peter turns out to be a wrong decision then it's Stiles' mistake to make. I'll be there to help him through the fallout, like he's been there for me." 

John sets a hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezes. "You're a good friend Scott." 

With a sheepish grin Scott ducks his head, mumbling something. 

"If you could do me a favour and not listen in?" John nods at the kitchen door where Melissa is cooking. 

"Oh, course." Scott nods. "I'm off out, date night with Kira." 

"Have fun." John calls and makes his way into the kitchen. "Afternoon, Melissa." 

She turns from the stove to smile at him, "hello John. Is it that time again?" 

"It very much is." 

John watches as Melissa nods once, curls bouncing a little. She stirs the pot on the stove and turns down the burner before moving to the cupboard and hunting around. Melissa makes a little grunt then comes away with a packet of twinkies. 

They move and sit at the dining table. Melissa opens the twinkies, takes one and pushes the packet in John's direction. He takes a bite and moans at the creamy, fatty goodness in his mouth. 

"That good huh?" Melissa is almost laughing.

"Stiles has had twinkies banned since 2005." John says. 

"So," Melissa starts when they've finished their twinkies. "I've not lost this since Scott became a werewolf, you sure you want to go again?" 

"Oh I'm going to win today." John splays his hands on the table. "My seventeen year old son is having sex-"

"So is mine," Melissa interrupts. "Level pegging, John." 

"Is yours having sex with a male werewolf that's eighteen years his senior? Cause mine is." John is a little impressed by the stunned expression on Melissa's face, it's not one he's seen before. 

She clears her throat. "Uh, no, can't say that he is. Have another twinkie." 

John helps himself. 

"Is the 'male' part or the 'werewolf' part you're struggling with?" 

"It's the eighteen years older part. And a little bit the male." John sighs, "I guess Stiles tried to come out to me before but I dismissed him. I thought by what he was wearing he wasn't trying to impress anyone." Shaking his head John can't help but know it's another area where he's failed his son. "I'm not comfortable but this morning, seeing them. Stiles was happy, Mel. He's damned happy and man more than twice his age is making him so."

He puts the rest of the twinkie in his mouth, what Melissa says next makes him choke a little. 

"Hang on, that would make it Peter Hale. I went on a date with Peter Hale." 

After he's finished coughing and half-choking, John gapes at her, "excuse me!" 

"I went on a date with him," she says a smirk curling the corner of her mouth. "It finished early because Scott and Stiles used the jeep to ram Peter's car, after he missed the turn for the restaurant." 

"Well, fuck." John sits back and pushes the twinkie packet back towards her. "Does that make him bi?" 

"I can't answer that John." Melissa says. "There's a whole spectrum of sexuality and Peter could fit anywhere on there. He may be bisexual, he might be pansexual or even demisexual. He may even be gay, and was using me to get to Scott. There's only one person who could answer that." 

"Oh god, I ain't asking him. But I don't think he's gay." 

Melissa puts a hand on his arm. "You can't know that John." 

"He had a wife, she was pregnant. Died in the fire." John still remembers turning up to the burning house. The screams still haunted his nightmares. "Peter was pulled from the house, I don't know how he kept going."

"He's a strong man. He's made of stern stuff." Melissa squeezes his hand gently. "Peter was in a coma for six years, he was driven mad."

"He was resurrected too."

"Yes, all of that will have taken it's toll on his mind. He would have been twenty-eight when he went into a coma. His brain won't have aged with his body. If it helps think of him as a twenty-eight year old and that makes the age difference a little more tolerable." 

John smiles at her. "You always know what to say, Mel." 

"Don't worry about it." She shrugs and blushes. "Don't you have a dinner to get to?" 

"I don't want to go." John says, not being petulant he genuinely doesn't want to leave Melissa's company. "But I must. Thanks Melissa, I'll see myself out." He presses a kiss to her cheek and makes his way out. 

John whistles as he drives home, feeling a lot better about this dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Are we like John and Melissa as a potential pairing or just friends? 
> 
> Anything you'd like to see? I've got the next section mostly written but not sure after that.
> 
> I'm so sorry about Lydia. And there's a severe lack of Stiles and Peter, next one makes up for it I promise!
> 
> As ever, [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
